


Maybe I'm Amazed (By the Way You Love Me All the Time)

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Child Abuse, Drunk Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Morty Smith Needs A Hug, Multiple Morty's, No Incest, Redeemed Rick Sanchez, Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) Has Issues, Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) Is Not a Robot, Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) Needs A Hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, poor rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 12:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morty is having a normal day in class when a parallel Jerry comes out of nowhere, and tries to beat him. Rick rescues him, and reveals that he's brought back a second Morty, from another universe. Morty F-074, grew up abused by Jerry, in a world where Rick never came back. Rick, when visiting, felt rare emotion, and saved the boy.The Smith family work to accept a second Morty, and issues between the family come to head. Beth worries over Summer going down the same path she did, Morty confronts his self-esteem issues and trauma, Jerry is dealt with, and Rick is forced to address his own traumatic past.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Maybe I'm Amazed (By the Way You Love Me All the Time)

Morty sighed, resting his chin on his hand, as Mr. Goldenfold went on and on. There was a stark difference between “normal life”, and “Rick life”. Though, he supposed, by now, he should consider “Rick life” part of “normal life”. The two rarely overlapped though, so it was hard to see them as separate. Rick only occasionally pulled him out of school for adventures, even less recently, now that his dad had grown a backbone. Nothing major had really happened to the world for a good six months, and it seemed all the world-ending, mind-blowing events that often haunted his dreams, had escaped the minds of most others. Sometimes, Morty wondered if Rick had some sort of device or potion that made everybody forget about things like heads in the sky, or galactic empires that took over. He’d asked Rick about it a few months ago, and the genius had answered saying that he’d done nothing. It was just “humans being morons” (“as usual, Morty”). Rick wasn’t exactly an honest person, but Morty took his word on the topic, as nobody seemed to have forgotten past events. They just elected to ignore it. 

_ So why can’t I? _ Why couldn’t he just push it all to the side, like everyone else, _ like a normal person _ ? Rick wasn’t phased, Mom and Dad weren’t phased, Summer wasn’t phased, Jessica wasn’t phased, nobody in the entire goddamn world seemed to be phased, so why was Morty so affected by it? _ ‘Cuz you’re a pussy _ , a voice that sounded like Rick’s said in his head. _ Because you’re weak, stupid, and a moron _ . _ Morty the fucking moron. _Morty tried to push the voice away, tried not to let it hurt him, but it still did. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and shit, now everybody was going to see him crying, and he’d be the laughing stock of the school. Jesus, why did his thoughts always turn so dark? This was why Rick never let him think. He rubbed furiously at his eyes, and tried to refocus on the math garble Mr. Goldenfold was going on about. He didn’t understand any of it. His grandfather was the smartest guy in the universe, and here Morty was - his grandson, failing math. It was pitiful. 

The door to the classroom suddenly slammed open, and Morty sat up straight. There was about a ninety percent chance that Rick was on the other side of the door, and he would really love that right now. He needed a distraction. Unfortunately, his blue-haired grandfather wasn’t the one who came charging into the room. It was - strangely enough - his dad. His dad who was looking really pissed, and had way too much confidence to be normal. Rick must’ve done something that really ticked Jerry off. At least that’s what Morty was assuming.

Jerry scanned the room, intent clear in his eyes. Mr. Goldenfold had paused, but didn’t have the decency to look surprised, even if it wasn’t Rick, it seemed he was all too used to stuff like this happening on the spot. He was glowing with the flow in a way Morty didn’t know how, didn’t understand - _ there you go again _. He pushed the self-deprecating thoughts down, yet again, and asked unsurely,”D-dad?”

Immediately, Jerry’s eyes locked onto Morty’s position, and he started walking towards him. No - walking had the wrong connotations - Jerry _ stalked _towards Morty. He looked really mad. Angrier than the teen had ever seen him. “Morty, you motherfucking piece of shit, what the fuck did you, and your goddamn grandfather do?”. 

Morty had no idea what to do or say. He just sat there, like a deer in the headlights, _ what the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? _He didn’t remember having done anything recently, so it must’ve been all Rick. He was getting very worried. Rick had definitely been pushing the barriers recently, and Jerry for sure had been getting resentful, but that was normal. This sort of thing happened every now and then. Morty’s father would bottle all of his negative feelings up for Rick for a few months and then let them explode in an inconvenient and unhealthy way, in a dramatic climax months later. It usually didn’t pan out like this though, usually it was something like the whirly dirly incident (which Rick had complained about to Morty, despite his apparent promise to Jerry to not say anything), Jerry’s pent up anger though, had still exploded in a Jerry way. His father’s demeanor, his reaction right now, was definitely not Jerry-like.

Still frozen, Morty did nothing as Jerry reached his seat and pulled him out of it by the scruff of his shirt, holding him a foot above the ground. Morty began panicking, his dad had never acted like this. He didn’t know what to do. Why wasn’t anybody doing anything? Why was Mr. Goldenfold just standing there, and why weren’t any of his classmate’s moving? Terrified, Morty found himself looking Jerry in the eye. He saw blind rage, and his father’s fist moving backwards, _ what the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? _

Right before the first made contact with Morty’s face though - the teen’s eye caught something. A scar under Jerry’s left eye. He’d never seen it before, but it wasn’t missable. It hit him, just as the punch did, that this wasn’t his (well, this universe’s, because his original dad was still back in the Cronenberg Universe) dad. The punch went right to Morty’s eye and he saw stars, and felt pain because, Jesus did it hurt to be punched in the face. Suddenly though, inexplicably, Jerry (because this wasn’t _ Dad _ ) dropped him. Clutching his eye, and feeling vulnerable, scared, and just _ hurting _, Morty fell to his knees. Distantly, he heard screaming, but right now he couldn’t focus on that. If Rick could see him now… he’d be screaming at him to get into the game, now was not the time to freak out. Then again, he never was good at that. Morty never could ignore what didn’t phase other people, because he was a fucking moron. 

He felt shaking, and groaned, because he realized that not only his eye hurt, but his head hurt. When Jerry punched him, had it hit the wall behind him? He felt his hands being forced down, and began panicking. Jerry was attacking him again, _ shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, think of a plan! _However, nothing moved to hurt him, and as his hands were pulled from his face, his good eye focused on a face that definitely wasn’t Jerry’s. Familiar blue hair, and an oddly concerned face, blurred into view. “R-rick?”

“That’s right.” the scientist said, sounding slightly on edge,”You good, kid?”

Morty nodded, head still spinning, his instincts coming back to him. “Wha-”. He cut himself off as he took in the scene before him. Jerry was lying on the ground, a hole in his head. Everyone was panicking. He really hoped Rick had something to fix this.

“Parallel universe” Rick said in explanation, pulling something from his lab coat. It looked like a gun, he began pointing it at the students and Mr. Goldenfold, all who’d conveniently fled to one area (behind the teacher’s desk). “Fucking sheep”, Morty heard Rick murmur under his breath. He let off one cyan blue blast, which grew to encompass the entire class. Similar to a bubble, the class became encased, and the orb started to float. Everybody started to look drowsy, and by the time the bubble was a foot off the ground, the whole class had drifted to sleep. The bubble popped, and the group of unconscious students (and Mr. Goldenfold) dropped to the floor. “They’ll forget all of what happened.” Rick said helpfully,”Now c’mon, help me with this body”. _ So he does have some kind of memory gun. _

“Rick…” Morty started, but trailed off. 

“Not now, Morty.” the genius said, irritably,”I’m not drunk enough for this shit.”

The scientist grabbed the dead Jerry from under the arms,”Grab his legs, Morty. We’ll drag him to the ship. I’ve already knocked out the security cameras, so we should be good to go through the hallway. Everyone in the school is unconscious from the memory blast.”

Morty picked up the parallel Jerry, and swallowed. This was too much like when they’d first come to this universe. Flashes of his dead body, played in his head. Buried in the fucking backyard. 

“On three, Morty. One, two, three.”

Morty pulled himself out of the memory and lifted the Jerry. He was surprisingly heavy. More surprisingly however, was the lack of a wisecrack from Rick as they walked the body out of the school. Something more was going on. He wondered if this was a “wubba lubba dub dub” sort of day. Rick wasn’t, as he’d said, though, drunk enough for that. The man seemed surprisingly sober. Running on little, or possibly even no alcohol (_c__an Rick even function without alcohol, _ a part of his mind wondered). He wasn’t burping as usual, or stumbling. He didn’t have the same air to him. Most of all, he seemed tired. He was slouching, his face drawn and solemn. This was what Rick looked like when he wasn’t drinking his problems away. It was scary. 

They paused in the hallway as they reached the front doors. Rick dropped Jerry’s top half, and Morty followed suit. The scientist pulled another machine from his lab jacket, and began rapidly typing something into it. Morty tried to look away from the sight of his dead father, and the puddle of blood coming from the path. Rick finished typing and pocketed the device. Wordlessly, he bent back down, and picked Jerry up again. Morty felt too uncomfortable to ask for an explanation.

Rick opened the front door, and they began walking the body into the parking lot. Morty saw the spaceship parked near the front of the lot and felt relief building in his stomach. He just really wanted to get out of here, and be able to sit down. However, something else caught his eye. Sitting in the passenger seat - his seat, was another Morty.


End file.
